The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0012’.
‘CIDZ0012’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has red-purple and white bi-colored anemone-type inflorescences, dark green foliage, uniform flowering, and an eight week flowering response.
‘CIDZ0012’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Yovisalia’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,760, with ray floret color of about RHS 75A with disc floret color of about RHS 154A and less vigorous growth.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0012’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘YB-B1665’ with light bronze inflorescences. The resultant seed was sown in July 2007 in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
‘CIDZ0012’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2007 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0012’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.